


The Dawn of the Lost

by RavenValentino



Category: The Last Kingdom
Genre: F/M, Norse, The Last Kingdom - Freeform, TheLastKingdom, Viking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 10,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenValentino/pseuds/RavenValentino
Summary: Astrid is sent to retrieve Uhtred from Wessex however, she betrays her clan and joins him.  But Ragnar can do nothing to bring her back, the pair are too tightly bonded. But one day their decision may tear them apart.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

I stood panting on the battlefield. The rain poured, I witnessed the Valkyries take the bodies of the fallen. "You fought well girl," Ragnar said as he slapped a hand on my shoulder. I gave him a nod, words failed me. "What's wrong Fenris got your tongue?" I shook my head, I still hadn't quite caught my breath. I lifted my head to the sky letting Odin's tears wash over me. I walked the battlefield solemnly collecting the weapons of the fallen.

The smell of decay never did bother me. By nightfall, all of the weapons and dead had been collected. While they prepared the graves I stood on the hill staring down the town of Winchester. I knew that Uhtred was there, I had to rescue him, he didn't belong there with the Christians. "They will kill you before you reach the gate," Ragnar said. 

"I can try," I said looking over my shoulder. 

"Don't be foolish!" He said and turned me to face him. 

"Ragnar he's lost without me," I said. 

"I know, but he made his choice," he reminded me. 

"I will not abandon him," I said flicking my hood up and whistling for my Friesian steed. He galloped towards us and used his head to nudge Ragnar out of the way. He stumbled back and almost slipped in the mud. 

"Is this you also betraying your clan?" he asked trying to pull me from the saddle. 

"No," I said pulling his arm off me. 

"If you go, don't return!" He growled. I sat tall in the saddle, sighed and kicked my horse in the ribs. I took my black wolf mask out of my saddle, I slipped it on under my hood and continued my race to the gates. The guards gave me a quick glance but didn't stop, they let me straight through. I could hear a great commotion in the square, I kept riding till I reached it, there were two figures on their knees. I didn't recognize them till I heard the voice of the long-haired one, it was Uhtred. 

I dismounted and walked around to meet him in an alleyway, I leant against the post of the forge and bit into an apple. "Brave talk when addressing a king," I said looking up at him. He paused in his step, and his eyes locked onto mine. 

"How did you get through the gates?" He asked, removing my mask and hood. 

"Apparently the guards aren't very good at their job," we laughed as he pulled me into a hug. 

"Are you here to coax me back?" he asked as we pulled away. 

"Yes," I replied, and followed him to his makeshift room with nothing but a curtain for privacy.

"I will not return. Did Ragnar not tell you I made an oath?" he inquired and sat down on his fur bed. 

"He did, but an oath means nothing. Uhtred please come home to your family," I said and knelt in front of him, I gently took his hands in mine. "Please." 

"I can't," he said gently resting a hand on my cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

We sat by the fire. My head on his shoulder. "You were brave following me here," he said and squeezed my knee. 

"Our bond led me here," I said. 

"I always told you we would find each other," he said and brushed his fingers through my hair. 

"I know," I rolled my eyes, "Uhtred you're always right," he chuckled and kissed the top of my head. I smiled and sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked. 

"Nothing. I just know Ragnar expects me to return with you," I told him. 

"So you're not going to leave me?" He asked. 

"No," I replied my eyes locking with his.

"They're going to think you betrayed them, like I did," he said. 

"Uhtred, they abandoned me as soon as I left Ragnars side," I replied. 

"I don't know whether you're foolish or brave," he said and kissed me gently. "I'm sure Ragnar will understand." 

"I doubt it," I replied. 

"Don't say that," he said.

"These Saxons have a strange way of punishing people," I said. 

"I agree," he chuckled. "At least you weren't there to listen to his brothers speech." 

"Was it that bad?" I giggled. 

"It was indeed," he said wrapping his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him, and placed his lips on my neck. 

"Not tonight," I said and tried to push him off. 

"You always say that," he said nipping at my skin. 

"I mean it," I said trying to hide my giggle. 

"Of course you do," he said as he pulled me back. Luckily we landed on his bed. He pinned my arms down. 

"Uhtred, I'm warning you," I said. 

"What are you going to do?" He asked and continued while holding my legs down with his arm. I just laid back and sighed. "Thought so," he smiled. But we were soon interrupted by a Saxon. 

"Uhtred, erm King Alfred wants to speak to you," he said awkwardly looking at us. I tried to hide behind Uhtred as he walked to the Saxon. 

"Who's she?" He asked gesturing to me. 

"Just a servant girl I picked up earlier," he said, I punched Uhtred in the back. 

"She's a feisty one," he laughed. 

"Just how I like them," Uhtred said which resulted in another hard punch to his back. 

"Well whenever you're ready your king awaits," he said. 

"Uhtred has no...ouch!" I cried as Uhtred stomped on my toe. 

"I'll come soon," he said and the messenger left us. 

"That was my toe!" I growled. 

"I had to shut you up somehow, he would have known by your accent you're a Dane," he said, pulling his armour on. 

"I'm coming with you," I said. 

"He thinks you're my servant girl," he said. 

"And? Can I not follow you my lord," I mocked.

"Fine," he gave in, and together we walked to the palace I kept as close to Uhtred as I could however I was not permitted to go with him to see the king, as much as I detested Uhtred persuaded me to stay in the hall. I sat my back against the bench peeling an apple with a knife, keeping my eyes on the guard.


	3. Chapter 3

The guard eyed me up and down. "Do you like being able to see?" I asked him. 

"Yes," he said. 

"Then I suggest you stop your eyes wandering. If Uhtred found out you were eyeing his woman, he would cut them out of your skull." The guard averted his eyes immediately and stared at the floor, I huffed a giggle just as a furious Uhtred came charging out of the king's chambers. 

"Astrid, come," he beckoned me. I followed behind throwing my half-eaten apple at the guard who jumped. "Do you have a horse?" 

"Yes," I said. We both walked to the stables, and I tacked up my Friesian while he tended his Clydesdale. 

"You kept the horse I stole for you," Uhtred said.

"Of course," I replied pulling myself into the saddle. With a nudge, we trotted out of Winchester and into the woods. Our horses called to one another as we rode. We stopped at a spot near the river, Uhtred got the fire going while I untacked the horses and set the saddles on either side of the fire. 

"I have missed this," he said as he sat down opposite me.

"See you just need to be in the wild," I told him. 

"I think you're right," he replied. I kept my guard up as I knew Ragnar was out here somewhere. "Are you okay?" 

"Yes, why?" I asked. 

"Because you seem distracted," he said walking around the flames and joined me. He tucked my hair behind my ear and pulled me into his chest. "Now tell me what's going on in that pretty head of yours." 

"It's nothing," I replied. 

"Freya I know you," he said placing his head on my shoulder. "Were you followed?" 

"No," I said shaking my head. 

"We better get some rest, we have a long ride ahead of us," he said. 

"Where are we headed?" I asked.

"Somewhere called Oxford," he said. 

"Why there?" I quizzed him. 

"Because I have a safe house. Somewhere we don't have to worry about being found. Freya, it will be like old times," he said as he laid down letting me go, I walked to my saddle and did the same thing. I turned over, my back to him. When we woke in the morning, it was cold and droplets had formed on our furs. Uhtred was already up, he had tacked up his horse and waited for me. "For a second I didn't think you were going to wake up."

"I would never leave your side, unless death forced me to," I said pushing myself up off the ground. I threw my saddle onto my horse and with a leg up from Uhtred he helped me onto the back of my steed. We kept to a walk as the heavy rain made the earth muddy and slippery. Uhtred often turned to keep an eye on me. "I'm keeping up," I smiled nudging my horse harder in the ribs. 

"I know, I'm just checking," he said turning back. The rain began to make me shiver, it got so bad that we had to stop under a tree and he pulled me over onto his horse with him, wrapping his strong arms around me.


	4. Chapter 4

"So this is property of yours how did you come by it?" I asked trying to look up at him. 

"Marriage," he said. 

"Marriage? Uhtred of Bebbanburg is married?" I asked peeling his arms off me and pulled myself back into my saddle.

"Yes to a Saxon Mildrith," he said. 

"Is she pretty?" I asked leaning forward in the saddle. 

"Nothing compares to your beauty," he said. 

"Don't try to flatter me Uhtred. It never suited your tongue," I replied. "Is she still there?" 

"Yes, and I know you two won't like each other," he said. 

"What makes you say that?" I teased. "Rains stopped let's go." I nudged my horse forward, Uhtred followed. By the afternoon we reached the small farmstead. Everyone came out of their homes to greet Uhtred but stare at me.

"Lord, it's good to see you have returned," a tenant said rushing out to him. "But who's this Dane you bring with you?"

"She's none of your concern," he said and rode forward. We finally reached a large house and outside stood two women, one who I could tell was with child and the other must have been her servant. She smiled as she saw him approach but it dropped as her eyes locked on to me.

"Who's she?" She growled. 

"An old friend," he replied. 

"Touch Uhtred, I won't be afraid to do something," she warned me. I rolled my eyes as I dismounted. 

"Don't tell me what to do Saxon, I'm far more loyal to Uhtred then you ever will be. If you think about baptizing that child as Christian, Uhtred will disown him," I warned following Uhtred into his home. She fell silent, she couldn't win an argument against me. 

"You don't need to make threats," he said to me. 

"I was only telling the truth," I replied and kissed his cheek as she entered into the hut too. 

"Do you need rest?" she asked. Uhtred looked at me. 

"I'm fine," I replied laying my axes on the ground. "Could do with a drink, do you have any mead?" 

"I got rid of it because Uhtred couldn't control himself," she said. 

"I know all about that," I giggled. "I remember the last feast we attended you were dancing on the tables." 

"You're making that up. I don't remember that," he said. 

"You wouldn't, you were out of it," I replied. His wife looked between us disgusted. "It comes with being a Dane." 

"I wish to hear no more of this!" She exclaimed. 

"As you wish milady," I mocked her, I knocked shoulders with her as I walked out. She was so light that I knocked her over. I explored the rest of the farmstead. "Wow Uhtred you did well for yourself," I whispered to myself. 

"They say when Danes speak to themselves they are unhinged," one of the tenants said walking up behind me. 

"They also attack when snuck up on," I said turning, my hand resting on the hilt of my knife. 

"That's why none of us trust you," he said. I suddenly realized I was being surrounded by a group of tenants. Before I knew it I was knocked over the head and on the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

When I came around I was tied down. I had been thrown into the barn. "You're not very tough for a Dane are you?" A tenant said kicking me in the side.

"Untie me, let's find out," I growled. 

"No, we'll teach you a lesson first. We don't like stray Danes with our lord," another said. 

"I'm sure that has nothing to do with you," I laughed. 

"It does if we don't feel safe in our own homes," a woman spoke up. 

"That's not down to me," I said smirking. 

"Yes, it is," a man said punching me in the face. "Enough talk," a woman said now tying a gag around my mouth. 

"Those ropes probably won't hold her, we should break her legs," a man spoke up. I made muffled noises as I tried to detest. Before I could do anything or even try to remove the gag one man stamped on both my knees breaking them. I cried out and whimpered. They then cut my wrists and laid them over buckets tying them down, I could hear the tinging of my blood in the buckets.

"This will keep you weak enough till we finally decide to end your suffering," a woman said. 

They all walked out before their presence was missed. I could hear Uhtreds voice, he was looking for me. 

"My lord, your Dane friend she left," a man told him. 

"That's strange her horse is left in the stable," he replied. 

"She was in a rush," a woman spoke up. 

"If anything has happened to her, I will hold you both responsible do you understand?" He warned them. My head fell back, the bloodletting draining me. I prayed to Odin that he would send Uhtred a messenger. The night grew cold and I was shivering, I couldn't imagine anyone was bringing to bring me a fur blanket. 

I could hear the animals calling out into the night. The pain that once radiated around my body was beginning to numb and turn dull as the cold bit into my bones. If blood loss wouldn't take me first then a fever would. Just as my eyes began to close I heard the door open, I slowly rolled my eyes up to lock them onto the figure. It was Mildrith."I'm sorry it had to happen this way but I don't trust you around Uhtred," she said. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I won't have a threat around my child." 

I tried to move the gag out of my mouth but it didn't move." Let me help you," she said removing it for me. 

"You have no child yet!" I exclaimed. 

"Yes, I do," she said. 

"If Uhtred knew you were apart of this he would have your head. Married or not," I told her. 

"You lie! That's all Danes do! They lie! My father warned me against people like you," she said. 

"Your voice is rather annoying do you think you could leave me alone to die in peace," I told her turning my head away. She said nothing and stormed out.


	6. Chapter 6

As my eyes closed, Ragnar appeared to me. "You can fight this," he said crouching next to me. "You're strong."   
"Ragnar?" I asked. "You're in the north, how did you get here?" He chuckled as he placed a hand on my head. "You're not mad that I joined Uhtred?"   
"No, why would I be?" He asked.   
"I just know you have a temper," I replied looking at him. "Are you here to get me out of here?" He shook his head.   
"No, I'm going to wait with you till Uhtred finds you," he replied.   
"I could be dead by the time he finds me," I said.   
"I don't think so," he ran his fingers through my hair. "You will get through this, you will heal."   
"I hope you're right Ragnar," I said leaning into his touch, a touch of comfort. Something I had now been denied. His gaze travelled over my broken legs.   
"They're not as damaged as they must feel, you will walk again Astrid, I can promise you that," he said.   
"I hope you're right, just wish Uhtred would get me out of here!" I said I found my eyes beginning to cloud over.   
"Save those tears," he said resting his head on mine.  
"I can't help it," I replied.  
"We're Danes, we're tough we don't cry," he replied and wiped them away. "Astrid, it's going to be okay I assure you."  
"I wish I could believe you," I said.   
"You should," he answered. "Whatever you do, never close your eyes."   
"Why?" I asked.   
"Because the Valkyries will take your soul to Valhalla," he replied.  
"Maybe that's for the best," I said.   
"You will be silent if you're going to say that," he replied.   
"But it's true if this is how people see me," I answered.   
"No. You're a strong warrior, kind natured soul. Never think bad of yourself," he said. He paused, got up grabbed a cloth and dunked it in a barrel of water and softly dabbed my head. "You need to hang on till Uhtred rescues you."  
"T...That's impossible," I said feeling myself beginning to fade.   
"Astrid! Don't you dare!"His voice laced with concern. He shook my being gently which bought my senses back a little bit.   
"R...Ragnar please, I can't," I replied. Suddenly the door opened, we both looked over, it was a child of one of the tenants but a child that Uhtred was fond of.  
"Who are you talking to?" She asked wandering towards us.   
"Ragnar," I answered, I looked to my side but he was gone. "Nevermind."   
"You're Uhtreds friend," she said.   
"I am. And I need you to do something and I will give you a very special shiny coin," I told her.   
"What is it?" she asked.   
"I need you to go and get Lord Uhtred, bring him here. Tell him I must speak with him," I instructed her. Without hesitation, she ran out of the barn and straight to Uhtred as I could hear her footfalls and her squeaky voice calling for him.   
"Okay," she replied running out, I could hear her foot


	7. Chapter 7

"Astrid, Astrid!" A voice called over and over. "Please." My eyes opened slowly, Uhtred was staring down at me. "Thank the gods," he said.   
"U...Uhtred, where's Ragnar?" I wheezed.   
"In the North, you know this," he said picking me up in his arms. I cried in agony. Uhtred did what he could to comfort me, but as we walked I laid my head on his chest. He carried me out of the barn, and towards his hut. "It's okay, you're safe now, no one will harm you." I noticed a few tenants came out to see the commotion, Uhtred pressed me closer to his chest. He gazed around. "Whoever this was, I will make you pay!" he spat venom.   
"My lord we had no idea she was in there," the man who made me bleed and broke my legs said.  
"You lie. You told me she left!" He growled.   
"I do not have time for you, her life is in danger. At the moment I value it over yours," he said and rushed to his hut. He lay me down on their bed.   
"I...I don't want her in here!" I stuttered and looked at Mildrith, but not for long as I found my eyes rolling elsewhere.   
"Lord, you can't expect me to leave my own house," she began.   
"Get out!" He demanded.   
"Lord, please," she begged.   
"Now!" he yelled. I watched as she left, that was when I let my cries of pain-free. Uhtred already had a bowl of water and a cloth, he began to clean the wounds on my wrists I hissed and whimpered as he did. "Shush, it's okay," he kissed my head quickly before placing a healing cream made from plants on to the wounds and wrapping them up. He gently ran his hands down my legs to feel the extent. "If you're still, and you rest, you will heal just fine," he said. "You also need to recover the blood you lost."  
"You will not leave my side will you?" I asked.   
"No," he said gently sitting on the bed with me. "I was worried you had left me, retreated back to Ragnar."   
"I would never," I said. "But the people who you rule over are animals."  
"They will pay, don't you worry about that," he said.   
"Good, Uhtred, they made me suffer," I said as tears tumbled from m eyes.   
"Hey you're safe now," he said gently pulling me onto his chest. He gently rested my head in his neck and stroked my hair. "You've been through worse Astrid, but I've always been there to get you back on your feet, as you have for me."   
"I...I know," I replied reaching a shaky hand up to rest on his cheek.   
"Just rest," he said pulling a deerskin up over my shoulders. "I will be here, I won't leave your side."   
"U...Uhtred, I don't feel too good," I said and leant over and threw up. He rested a hand on my forehead.   
"You're burning up!" He exclaimed. "Those double-crossing pigs left you in that barn for too long, a fever has sunk into your bones." He rushed up to grab me a bucket and a cup of water. "Drink, I will send for a healer in the morning," he said.


	8. Chapter 8

I could hear voices as I woke up. "When did her sickness begin?" A voice asked.   
"Only last night," Uhtred answered.   
"May I examine her?" The man asked.   
"Of course but she may not receive you well," Uhtred warned him. I heard two sets of footsteps approach me. "Astrid," Uhtred whispered in my ear.   
"What?" I moaned, now opening my eyes.   
"A healer is here to help you," he said sitting on the bed again, taking my hand in his. The healer looked me over, rested a hand on my forehead and then examined my broken legs.   
"You may need to hold her for this," the healer advised as he took the furs off my legs and pulled up the robe Uhtred had helped me to change into. Uhtred held me by waist and placed my head into the crook of his neck. The healer moved my leg gently but enough for me to cry out.   
"I know," Uhtred said clutching me tighter to him. The healer moved the other one and I cried in agony.   
"The cause of her fever is an open wound on her right leg, the bone has penetrated the skin," he said. "I will treat it and wrap it, if it does not improve you will have to send for me. Have you got her?" Uhtred nodded. The healer straightened my leg and placed the bone back into place, put a cream on it and wrapped it up but by this point I where I was ready to pass out, it was only Uhtred supporting me that kept me awake. "She should heal now," he left us in peace.   
"You did well," Uhtred said feeding me a spoonful of soup.   
"If you think almost passing out was doing well, okay then," I replied.   
"Even after going through hell you never seem to lose your sassy side," he chuckled.   
"Yes, but you love it," I said.   
"I do," he said offering me another spoonful.   
"How are you going to punish them?" I asked.   
"I haven't decided yet, but they just suffer as you did. I just wish I knew sooner," he said.   
"You couldn't have known," I said, lifting a shaky hand to rest it on his cheek.   
"Save your strength," he said and gently placed my hand back down. "Tomorrow I take you to the lake to bathe."   
"I don't smell that bad," I growled.   
"Well you do, and you're still covered in mud and blood," he chuckled.   
"Just because you enjoy bathing doesn't mean I need to," I mocked him.   
"Yes it does, if I'm going to be clean so is my shield maiden," he said quickly pecked my lips.   
"Fine!" I whined, giving in to his demands. He placed the bowl down as soon as it was emptied and threw some more furs over my tiny frame.   
"There, healing, fed, watered and in the arms of the man who loves her," Uhtred said smiling as he stared into the fire.   
"Couldn't dream of being anywhere else," I replied.   
"Not even Ragnar's bed?" He teased.   
"That was one time, let it go!" I said and punched him.   
"Yes one time, too many meads!" He chuckled.   
"Shut it!" I said and punched him harder.   
"My, the fever has made you weak I think a fly just landed on my arm," he chuckled.  
"I swear Uhtred of Bebbanburg, when I'm better I am going to get you!" I wheezed


	9. Chapter 9

Uhtred sat me on the bank gently and wet a cloth which he washed me with. "How are you feeling?" he asked.   
"I've been better," I replied.   
"I know," he said rubbing my shoulders, I pulled my robe back on and flicked my wet hair over my shoulder. "Looks like your fever is on its way out," he said.   
A few weeks later...   
Uhtred and I trained in a clearing just on the outskirts of his farmstead, I had to build up the muscle I had lost. We used wooden swords just to ease my back into it. "You're still surprisingly strong," he said.   
"Nothing can beat me. Not even a fever," I said. He just smiled and prodded me in the ribs.   
"Come on use your shield," he said.   
"I'm trying," I said lifting my shaky arm up.  
"My father didn't go easy on me, so I'm not going easy on you," he said and kicked me back, but I pushed his foot back and he fell onto his back. I pressed a boot onto his chest.   
"You were saying," I smirked.  
"Is that how you're going to play it huh?" he quizzed me pushing himself off the ground.   
"Yes," I grinned. He charged at me, as our blade crashed they sparked. Just as I was about to swing my blade at him we were interrupted.   
"Uhtred!" Mildrith yelled.   
"What now?" I sighed and twirled my blade around in my hand.   
"None of your business Dane, you can leave us," she demanded.   
"No, she can stay!" Uhtred answered. "She can hear whatever you have to say."   
"I will not talk in front of her," she insisted.   
"Your voice still annoys me," I said putting my blade in its scabbard and storming off back to Uhtreds house, but I was stopped in the square but one of the tenants, and his wife. "Get out of my way!" I snarled.  
"No, we should have killed you!" He growled pushing me back. I sighed and pulled my blade from its scabbard and stabbed him, I pulled my blade up breaking bone as I did. He dropped to his knees, I kicked him backsliding my blade out of his chest. His wife screamed, and I slit her throat, her blood spurted out all over me.   
"Monster!" Another woman cried emerging from her house. I took my dagger from my waist and threw it at her. A mob was suddenly surrounding me. I ran to the stables and jumped onto my horses back and galloped off. I looked back just as Uhtred emerged from the woods with his wife. I gave him one more glance and galloped out into the cold wilderness.   
We paused on a hill looking back at the temporary home we had, my horse neighed and reared up. "I know boy, we'll find somewhere else," I said. We turned tail and walked back to Winchester. I trotted through the gates and into the courtyard where I was greeted by Beocca.   
"Where's Uhtred?" he asked.   
"At his farmstead," I replied.   
"I'm surprised you didn't travel together," he said.   
"I had to leave in a hurry, some of the townspeople tried to attack me again," I said.   
"I can tell," he answered. "Come we must tell Alfred of your news, but first wash that blood off yourself, I may have grown accustomed to it but Alfred isn't."


	10. Chapter 10

"The tenants attacked you? We can't have this, I will speak with Mildriths father immediately." He said.   
"No need," I said. "Alfred, it will only cause more trouble."  
"It's better he knows," Alfred said. "If Uhtred is not strong enough to deal with them, then Mildriths father can."   
"He won't defend a Dane," I said.   
"He will if you're important to Uhtred," Alfred said.   
"We shall see, " I said and walked out to the courtyard where Uhtred was just walking in.   
"Astrid, are you okay?" He asked rushing to me and gently resting his hands on my shoulders.   
"Yes, it was mostly their blood not mine," I said.  
"Good," he said.   
"How's your wife?" I asked walking towards the alehouse.   
"Furious," he replied.   
"Let her," I answered.   
"She's also banished you," he told me.   
"Silly cow, that's your say," I laughed and handed Uhtred a mead.   
"I know, she has no power," he said laughing with me. We sat in the corner keeping away from everyone.   
"So how is my brother?" he asked.   
"He's good, he's with Brida now," I told him.   
"Lucky man," he said taking a swig from his mug.   
"Indeed, although my sister can be a bit headstrong, you know that all too well," I said and gently nudged him in the arm.   
"I do indeed," he smiled, he went to rest a hand on my cheek but I swatted it aside.   
"Hey!" he exclaimed.   
"You know I don't like that," I said. His face dropped.   
"It's because of your scars isn't it?" He asked, attempting to sweep my hair from my face.  
"Uhtred, I don't want to talk about it," I said and swatted his hand away again.   
"As you wish," he said looking away. We sat in silence for a few moments. "Will you be joining me tonight, or will you prefer the forest?"   
"I'll camp in the forest, it's too crowded here," I said.   
"Okay," he said. I got up and left walking out to the outskirts of Winchester and set up camp, I made a fire and sat in the warmth with a fur draped around my shoulders. I pulled my knees into my chest as shivers danced down my spine, sure I chose this over a proper bed but I didn't want to be around so many Saxons. Around midnight I fell asleep.  
In the morning the warm sun rays beamed into my face. I sat up and stretched, caught myself a rabbit and then headed back into Winchester. I walked to the shelter where Uhtred was staying and pulled the curtain aside, he wasn't awake so I threw a bucket of water over him. He woke with a jolt and stared at me, "did I tell you how I hate you, Astrid?"  
"No, but you need to get up," I said.  
"Why?" he asked.   
"Because we have business to attend to," I said.   
"With who?" He asked.   
"Alfred," I replied.   
"No," he said and turned his back on me.   
"It's to do with your tenants," I said.  
"They're none of my concern, not anymore since they hurt you," he said.


	11. Chapter 11

After a bit more encouragement I managed to get Uhtred out of his bed, we walked to the Alfreds palace together, as we stood outside the doors he turned to me. "Let me do the talking," Uhtred said.   
"Fine," I said rolling my eyes at him.   
"Good girl," he said pecking my lips.   
"Oi!" I exclaimed.  
"The Kings ready for you," Beocca said, we both nodded and joined him in the hall.  
"It's nice to see you both," Alfred said. I leant against the wall, crossed my foot over the other and folded my arms over my chest, I stood at the back of the hall like I always did.   
"What can we do for you?" Uhtred asked.   
"Uhtred, your tenants...." I interrupted Alfred.   
"What about them?" I asked.   
"If you would let me finish I will tell you," Alfred replied, Uhtred glanced back at me and gave me a look. "They have taken over your farmstead, they claim it as their own as soon as you went to find Astrid."   
"That just adds to everything," Uhtred said.   
"So what are we going to do?" I asked.   
"Uhtred, Mildriths father gave you that farmstead you need to claim it back I have no say," Alfred said, our conversation was suddenly interrupted by Mildrith and her father.   
"What are you doing here?" I asked pushing myself off the wall, Mildrith glanced at me.   
"I had to bring my daughter here as the town is out of control. She's safer here and the child is due soon," he said.  
"Uhtred, please we must ride now," her father said.   
"Astrid you stay here with Mildrith," Uhtred said.   
"No, I will not!" I detested, "I am coming with you."  
"You're the only person I can trust to take care of her," he said.   
"No, I shall not," I said and stormed to the door.   
"Astrid, please," he said grabbing my arm and pulled me towards him. He rested his forehead on mine, and placed a hand on my cheek. "Astrid, please," he whispered. I sighed.   
"Okay fine," I said, he kissed my head and left without saying a word with Mildriths father. Alfred took us to his own chambers, and we waited. However, I was restless I paced up and down. Mildrith watched me.   
"Are you going to settle, you're making me nervous," she said.  
"Are you going to make me?" I asked.  
"No," Alfred said. "I have something that could help you settle Astrid."   
"I will rest when Uhtred gets back," I said. "Ask me again, and I will not be responsible for my actions." Mildrith suddenly gasped as her water broke.   
"The baby is coming!" She exclaimed.   
"Are you being serious right now?!" I said. Alfred pulled her onto his bed and held her hand. "I am a warrior, not a midwife! Alfred go find the midwives I'll stay here and take care of her," I demanded. Alfred leapt up and raced out.   
"I don't want your help!" She cried.   
"Well there's no one else here but me so suck it up!" I growled. She gripped my hand tightly as her contractions came and went. I told her of the battles gone by to take her mind off the baby. I also answered her questions on what it was like being a Dane woman. After what seemed like eternity Alfred finally bought the midwives with him, and they began to help deliver the baby.   
"Keep pushing, not long to go now," a mid wife said.   
A few hours later...  
Mildrith was clutching a healthy baby boy, and I was galloping out to deliver the news to Uhtred.


	12. Chapter 12

I trotted into the farmstead and found bodies laid everywhere, Uhtred and Mildriths father stood in the middle of the town covered in blood. "What happened?" I asked.  
"We had to slay them," Mildriths father said.   
"They were rising up against us," Uhtred said. "Why aren't you with Mildrith?"   
"Because Uhtred you have a newborn son, I was sent to tell you," I said. Without saying anything he mounted his horse and galloped off with Mildriths father, I walked my horse back I was in no rush to return. As soon as I reached the courtyard I tied my horse up and walked into the palace. I entered into Mildriths chambers, I stayed leaning against the wall. They were both happy, the sight made my heart sink, Uhtred was a Saxon.   
I was about to leave when Mildriths father grabbed me by the arm. "Not a fan of babies?" He asked.   
"No," I lied.   
"You'll find a Dane who will love you just as Uhtred loves my daughter," he said.   
"Do not lecture me on love Saxon, I have already lost that chance when I came here for him," I said nodding to Uhtred.   
"Are you going to stay to attend the festivities for my newborn grandson?" he asked. Uhtreds eyes met mine.   
"No," I said, turned my back and left. I could hear the babies cries as I left I blocked it out I couldn't bear to be around them. Before I even made it to the courtyard Alfred stopped me.   
"Just the Dane I was looking for," he said.   
"Make it quick," I growled.  
"I can tell you're agitated so I will, I need you to travel Mercia to meet with my daughter and convince her and her husband to come to Winchester, we have some business we must discuss," Alfred told me.   
"I will leave now," I said.   
"Thank you, Astrid, safe journey," he said, his wife was approaching us.   
"Astrid I wanted to personally thank you," she said.   
"It's the least I can do considering you reluctantly took me in," I replied and walked off saying nothing more. A guard already had my horse and I was galloping out of the gates in no time. However, Odin punished me for abandoning a fellow Dane by unleashing his tears on me as we rode across the harsh land. The water soaked through my leather armour and bounced off my horses back. He whinnied and threw his head up. "I am sorry boy, I know you were enjoying your hay but I couldn't stay," I said.  
I dismounted, removed his bridle which I slung over my shoulder and kept walking he followed me our bond was much tighter than Uhtreds and mine, who needed men when you have horses. The water sunk deep into my bones and wrapped my arms around my tiny torso, even my horse had slowed down. "I know you're tired and so am I but we have to keep going we don't need to stop yet," I said turning to him as he stopped and stared at me and grazed on the grass ignoring me.   
"Fine, we'll stop for a second," I compromised and found a place sheltered from the rain.


	13. Chapter 13

When the rain let up we carried on our journey to Mercia. I was met by guards at the gates. "What is your business here Dane?" one asked.   
"I have business with your King Aethelred," I said. They exchanged glances and let me in, however, when I crossed that threshold I wasn't exactly welcomed. Most people only glared at me, as soon as I reached the palace I was escorted with guards. It was when I reached the throne room that the hostility amplified.  
"Astrid!" Aethelflaed exclaimed and ran to me, she wrapped me in a hug and I noticed a look of disgust on her husbands face. She let go and she invited to sit at the table with them, but her husband stood immediately.   
"I will not sit with a dirty hound like her!" he exclaimed.   
"Then I will only talk to your wife about the news from her mother and father," I replied.   
"I will hear what you have to say, but then you leave," he said.   
"Well, you'll be leaving with me. As your parents, Aethelflaed wish to discuss some business with you, and they need you to return," I said.   
"What business?" he asked.   
"They wish to make an alliance with you," I answered.   
"An alliance?" he asked.  
"Yes, they would like a stronger army," I replied, my eyes locking with Aethelred. "May I speak to Aethelflaed alone?"   
"No, most certainly not. Whatever you have to say to her you can say in front of me," he answered.   
"No sir I can't. You won't like what I have to say," I replied.  
"Fine," he said and stormed out.   
"My dear, you're not happy in this marriage are you?" I asked. "She shook her head.   
"How can you tell?" She asked.   
"A woman just knows, but you're far quieter and he seems to do all the talking," I said. "Has he ever harmed you?" She shook her head. "Aetheflaed?" She lifted her sleeves from her arms and showed the bruises of his hand marks on her. "Why haven't you said anything?"   
"Because he said he will make things worse," she said.   
"The sooner we get you back home the better," I replied. Her husband came back in and I glared. "We leave now," I walked to the door with Aethelflaed following me.   
"But we're not ready," Aethelred exclaimed.   
"We'll be waiting in the courtyard," I said. We both walked out and waited on the backs of fidgeting steeds.   
When Aethelred joined us he wasn't alone but had another man with him. "Aldhelm meet Astrid, Uhtreds dirty hound," he said.   
"If you want to keep that tongue I suggest you don't wag it," I said nudging my horse in the ribs and we took off back to Winchester. Aldhelm rode next to me he kept trying to talk to me but I kept my mouth shut, I didn't want to talk to him.   
"I thought Danes were talkative?" he said. I could see the gates of Winchester and galloped to them, as we reached the courtyard I dismounted my still moving horse and walked into the hall with Aethelflaed, Aethelred and Aldhelm, as soon as her parents laid eyes on her they hugged her.   
"Thank you so much," Alfred and his wife said.   
"It's the least I could do, I do like to see a family reunited," I said.


	14. Chapter 14

I was about to leave when Uhtred met me in the hall. "Why do you not join us?" He asked.   
"Because I am required else where!" I exclaimed trying to walk away but he grabbed my arm.   
"Astrid, we both know that's not true, you can't stand being around me and Mildrith, Astrid you left as soon as he was born!" He said.   
"Uhtred, let go!" I snarled.   
"Where are you going to go, back to Ragnar?" He spat.  
"Why must you use him in every argument?" I growled.   
"Because I've seen the way you two are," he said.   
"Well you're happy with a wife, and a child you are grounded here. You have no use for me," I said.   
"Astrid, please, I need you," he said.   
"No you don't," I replied and tried to walk away again, but his grip on my arm tightened.   
"Your place is at my side as it is Mildriths," he said.   
"No," I said and broke his wrist, he roared in agony and I stormed out without even looking back at him.   
"A...Astrid!" He yelled, I ignored him and made my way to the courtyard. I mounted my horse and began my journey back to the north. I took the next ship back, I watched as the land became a tiny spec in the distance. I was free of Uhtreds hold. A few days later, and I was back in Ragnars company.   
As I entered the entrance the gates of his camp, his men stopped me outside them. "Astrid, you have a lot of nerve returning," Ragnar said walking closer to me.  
"Where else am I supposed to go if Uhtred of Bebbanburg no longer desires me?" I asked.   
"Did he cast you out?" he asked walking closer and holding the reins of my horse.   
"No, he insulted me by having a child with a Saxon whore!" I exclaimed. I saw Ragnar's features soften.   
"Please, you're welcome here," he said and led me into his camp and helped me dismount my horse. "It will be good to have you back in the ranks," he wrapped me in a hug and slapped me on the back gently. The rest of his men were a little bit wary of me. I sat around the fire with them, and had a flagon of mead in my hand.   
"How does Uhtred fair?" one asked.   
"Well, he now has one pup of his own," I replied.   
"Sounds like the warrior we once knew is settling down," another spoke up.   
"It would appear so," I giggled playing with the raven skull pendant around my neck.   
"So how did you escape his spell?" one man asked.   
"I broke his wrist," I replied.   
"I forgot about that temper of yours. Men I would not upset this one," Ragnar laughed.   
"Not if you value your lives," I said.   
"Easy, I can tell your rage for Uhtred still flickers within," Ragnar warned.   
"So what would you do if the woman you loved had a child with a Saxon and ignored you?" I growled.   
"Do exactly what you did, but not break her wrist," Ragnar chuckled.


	15. Chapter 15

I laid by the fire, furs wrapped around my shoulders. Ragnar sat across the flames he was the only one remaining with me, all the rest of his men had gone to their tents. "You are brave, I'll give you that Astrid," he said.   
"Not brave, just don't want to be treated badly," I replied pulling my fur blanket over my shoulders.   
"You made the right choice joining me," he said.   
"I'm sure Uhtred won't see it that way," I said and turned onto my back to look up at the stars. Ragnar got up and walked over to me, he placed a hand on my shoulder.   
"You did what you had to," he said and gently squeezed it. I didn't answer and closed my eyes. "I'll let you rest." He retired to his tent leaving me alone. I awoke to the sound of footsteps early in the morning, but it was just his men moving around. I sat up running a hand over my face. I hauled myself up and stayed on the outskirts of his camp training.   
"Did you want to come hunting?" Ragnar asked.   
"No, I think I'll continue training," I replied.   
"As you wish," he said leaving me alone, he paused for a second and then looked back at me, he went to say something but just turned his back and walked away joining his men. I watched till he disappeared, I continued my training. I threw my axes into the poor tree in front of me, it landed with a thwack! And splintered the bark from the tree. The rain began to pour, I would have trained for longer but I couldn't risk becoming sick. I retreated into Ragnar's tent, and wrapped my furs around my shoulders. I sat in the entrance propping my back up against the wood holding it open.   
The camp was now silent. It looked deserted, anyone who dared to infiltrate the camp would be met with a surprise. A few men locked their glances with me from their tents, but only the red haired one dare to approach me. "Astrid right?" he asked, I nodded. "May I join you?"   
"Okay," I said keeping my eyes on him till he sat next to me.   
"We heard what you did to Uhtred," he said.   
"And?" I replied.   
"It's just a bit unbelievable you would ever leave him," he said.   
"Well things I got in the way, I was no longer welcomed so I did what I to," I repeated myself.   
"Does that mean you're looking for a new mate? Someone to pup you?" he asked.   
"No," I said.   
"Why not?" he quizzed me.   
"Because I need no mate, I'm quite happy on my own," I replied.   
"And she's also in denial," Ragnar replied as he had snuck around the back of the tent.   
"I don't think so," I said.   
"Face it Astrid, you are," he replied.   
"What makes you say that?" I quizzed him.   
"Because you still say his name when you sleep," he replied. "So you're obviously still thinking about him."


	16. Chapter 16

The small village was in sight. It was a farmstead, they had no warriors to fight us off. "This is going to be easy," I said shuffling in the saddle.   
"You always say that," Ragnar chuckled.   
"Do not," I replied.   
"Let's attack Ragnar!" one man exclaimed. I turned to face him, I hadn't seen him before. he was small and looked like a Saxon.   
"Who's that?" I asked.  
"Aethelwold, he believes he can unite us with the Saxons," he said.   
"He does, does he?" I asked looking him up and down. "I doubt it, he will only tear us apart." I nudged my horse forward and broke into a gallop.   
"Charge!" Ragnar called and followed behind me. We thundered into the farmstead, cutting down women and men as we rode in, I left the children unharmed. We set their houses alight and took what crops and grain they had. I was pulled from my horse and I hit the ground with a thud, it was an elderly man who thought he was strong enough to defeat me, I chuckled and decapitated him with my axe.   
I took my steed by the reins, calmed him somewhat and hauled myself onto his back. I rode over his body and head, crushing both under my horse's hooves. We slew everyone till we were all covered in blood, even our mounts coats were red. I watched as Aethelwold attempted to slay a screaming woman as she begged for her life, he slowly stabbed the blade into her side. "That's not how you do it!" I said and stabbed my blade into her back till it protruded out of her front, I retracted it and she dropped. "You're weak, you don't belong here!" I then galloped off.   
I cantered around the perimeter making sure we missed no one. "Take everything!" Ragnar exclaimed. A house collapsed from the flames, it spooked my horse, he reared up and kicked Aethelwold in the head with his front hoof as he landed. All the men laughed as he fell to the ground with a thud.   
"Shall we leave the weakling here?" I asked. Ragnar chuckled and slapped me on the back.   
"Yes," he said. "Is everything gathered?" He called to his men.   
"Yes," one said.   
"Let's leave before the fire consumes us," I said and cantered out of the village with everyone following me back to the camp. We placed all the food into our stores and shared some of it out. I knelt next to my horse and cleaned the blood off his hooves. "Has Aethelwold returned yet?" I looked at Ragnar as he crouched next to me.   
"No, I think your horse will have him down for a while," he chuckled.   
"He needs to take notice of where he is standing," I said.   
"You are quite right Astrid," he replied.   
"He's going to be furious when he returns," I said.   
"I know, but I won't let him harm you, but if he does he will regret it," he said. I smiled and flicked water at him. "I bathed yesterday thank you very much."   
"Obviously not well enough," I giggled.


	17. Chapter 17

Aethelwold stumbled back that evening, most of the men mocked him and pushed him over. I hid in Ragnars tent cleaning my blade. "Where is she?" he yelled.   
"Who?" Ragnar asked approaching him.   
"Astrid, the one whose horse kicked me!" he exclaimed.   
"Not here," Ragnar replied.   
"Then where is she, because she hasn't left your side since she has got here. You can't lie to me!" he yelled. "I know she's here, show yourself!" I laughed and emerged.   
"What do you want?" I asked, his eyes locked onto me and pulled his sword.  
"I am not going to fight you," I said.   
"Pull your sword!" He exclaimed.  
"No," I said and shook my head. He charged at me, but Ragnar jumped in front of me and struck his blade away.   
"You're both cowards!" He exclaimed.   
"I shan't fight over something so silly," I replied walking off to find some peace. I sat by the river throwing rocks into the water, watching them splash.   
"You have to ignore the young," Cnut said settling himself next to me.   
"I know, I'm not risking a wound or death for something so trivial," I said turning to him.   
"I can see why Uhtred wanted you at his side," he said, he rested a hand on my thigh.   
"I think any man would be lucky to have you as his mate," Cnut said.   
"Like I've said before I'm a lone wolf," I replied.   
"But every wolf gets lonely," he said and ran his hand up my thigh.   
"Enough," I said and pushed it away.   
"Just think you and I could rule over this clan together," he said.   
"No, I will stand with Ragnar and Ragnar alone," I growled.   
"Just think how envious it would make Uhtred if he knew I claimed you," he said pushing me on my back.   
"No," I said trying to push him away.  
"Oh come on Astrid, you know you want to," he said kissing my neck and pinning my arms down.   
"No," I said and tried to kick him off.   
"She said no," Ragnar said standing over him with his sword pointed at him. He huffed and hauled himself off the ground.   
"Are you okay?" Ragnar asked collapsing next to me.   
"Yes," I said. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into him.   
"Just stay by my side and you'll be fine," he said.   
"Ragnar..." I began.   
"Hush," he said, "we're alone no one can see." We laid listening to the birds singing, and the soft pitter-patter of the rain on the leaves above us. "Do you have any plans to return to Uhtred?"   
"Not unless he's in a dire situation, but if he thinks I'm going to defend him, his wife and child he can forget it," I spat.   
"Don't be so harsh," he replied. "He may need you, and Astrid I know you will answer his call."   
"I think you're wrong," I replied turning to look at him.   
"Only time will tell," he said and pulled me closer trying to cure the shivers that plagued my being.


	18. Chapter 18

I decided to have some time away from the camp, I took my horse for a ride in the forest. I enjoyed the warm suns rays on my skin and the singing of the birds. However, I wasn't alone Aethelwold stood in my path. "Dismount now!" He demanded. I swung my leg over my horses head and dismounted.   
"I am not going to fight you," I said crossing my arms over my chest. I unbuckled my sword and dropped it onto the ground.   
"What are you doing? Pick it up!" He demanded.   
"No," I said lifting my head to the sky.   
"Pick it up!" He yelled and pointed his sword at me.   
"I will not fight you," I said. "It's a trivial matter."  
"You could have killed me!" He snarled. I walked forward, grabbed his sword and pointed it into my heart resting it there.   
"Then kill me," I replied. He pushed the blade through the leather of my armour and grazed the skin, he pulled the blade away. "Exactly what I thought, you're weak," I turned my back on him to mount my horse, he threw a knife into my shoulder.   
"I was hoping you would say that," he said. "You Vikings are all the same, honour and arrogance always consumes you." Pain racked my body as he thrust his sword blade through my back and chest. "With you out of my way, I can prove myself to Ragnar and rise, I will become the respected leader of the Danes I am destined to be."   
He pulled the blade out and I fell onto the ground with a thud. I tried to reach for my blade but he kicked it away. "I will tell Ragnar you were attacked in the woods, but you were already dead by the time, I reached you," he said and took my horse with him, blood leaked from my lips, the pain was all I knew.   
"H...He won't believe you, h...h...he knows I can't take care of myself," I said. He paused, turned and looked at me, he knelt down to my level.   
"I will make sure he believes me, now rest well," he said, he left me there bleeding out in the middle of the forest. I placed my hand on the wound, I cried out in agony. I was all alone, I whimpered and threw myself onto my back. My hand fell from my chest and that's when everything started to get dark. I heard a snap, but I was too weak to lift my head.   
"Young one, this is not your time," a voice said. "You will rise stronger. Sleep." Their hand hovered over my eyes, they closed and all sound faded. A few moments later, and I come around to water dripping gently.   
"W...where am I?" I asked.   
"Hush little one, save your strength your injury nearly caused your death," they said. My tongue seemed to fail me, I had no energy. My eyes closed and the darkness swallowed me once again.


	19. Chapter 19

I had been with the sorcerer for a week, he had healed my wounds and made me stronger. He had retrained me. We stood at the base of the waterfall near his home, he gently finished painting the war paint and runes on my face. "You are a reborn warrior, you are ready," he said. Tears glittered in his aged eyes. "It has been an honour to heal and revive you, but my tasks have now come to an end you must return to whence you came."   
With that, he kissed my forehead and left. "Goodbye," I whispered and watched him leave. I placed my sword into its scabbard and went searching for Ragnar. However, when I reached the camp it was empty, all the horses were taken, "looks like I'm walking," I sighed, I followed the tracks south but as the rain fell and washed over the land, it washed away their tracks. I kept walking frantically searching but found nothing. A little bit of rain wasn't going to stop me, I kept walking south but still, nothing announced their presence.   
I was losing light, but the night gave me strength. I continued walking listening to every sound in the night, the owls, the whistling wind, and the flowing streams. A few branches tangled in my hair almost like fingers, almost how Uhtred used to. I shook my head. "Don't think about him," I said as I walked.   
"You know if you're talking to yourself it means the gods have cursed you," A familiar voice said. I turned and there stood Finan.   
"What are you doing here?" I asked.   
"Beocca sent me, Uhtred needs you," he replied.   
"Is it to kill his wife?" I replied.   
"No," he answered. "Something has happened and he's not letting us near him, he's a broken man."   
"He needs me at his weakest, but he didn't want me at his strongest?" I said and turned my head to the side.  
"What happened to you? You've changed, you're not the same person who left us," he replied.   
"Well, I was reborn from a near-death experience, shown the path I must take," he interrupted me.   
"What path is this?" he asked looking me over.   
"To get revenge on Aethelwold," I replied.   
"Can we help Uhtred first, then come back and get revenge?" he asked. My gaze lifted from the muddy ground.  
"He's that bad?" I replied shock coated my words.   
"Yes, he hasn't risen from his bed in almost a week," he said. I crossed my arms over my torso and sighed. "I'll take that as a yes." We headed back in the opposite direction of Ragnar, my own problems had to wait. It was a long trek but I had Finan to keep my company, we rode double on his horse I kept my hands on the back of the saddle. We kept riding till the sun came up, "we need rest."   
"You mean you do," I replied.   
"You're human too, the rest of our journey will need us to carry our strength," he said.


	20. Chapter 20

On the third day, we made it back. I had borrowed Finan's cloak I didn't want his men to know I was back just yet. Finan took me to Uhtred, he was asleep when I reached him. Finan closed the door behind me gently and stood outside it keeping guard. I pulled the buckle off the cloak and let it drop to the ground. The gentle thud was enough to make Uhtred stir.   
"I'm not getting up, I've already told you this!" He exclaimed turning over with his back to me. I walked over to him and stroked a hand through his hair, I rested a hand on his shoulder and turned him over to face me. "Astrid!" His lips crashed onto mine immediately. He pulled me down on to the bed with him, "I've missed you." I pushed him away and sat on the chair next to him.  
"I heard," I said. "Finan found me." His eyes roamed over me.   
"What happened to you?" He asked.   
"Stabbed, bought back from the dead," I replied.   
"Who was it?" he asked.   
"Doesn't matter, but I will get revenge on him," I said.   
"Tell me," he said, he rested a hand on my face, I took his hand away and laid it on the bed. "You're still holding a grudge about me huh?" He moved away from me.   
"Uhtred, you have a son and you're married but you never told me," I replied.   
"Had. I had a son," he said.   
"Wait, what?" I asked.  
"My son was killed, and his mother left me," he said.   
"U...Uhtred...I," all words failed me as I wrapped my arms around him. "You should have sent me sooner."   
"I heard you were in a battle I didn't want to distract you," he said.   
"Don't be silly, you're hurting and you need me," I replied. "I have to admit I'm a little surprised especially after how I left you."   
"Yes it hurt, but Astrid I understand why you did what you did. You didn't have to leave me though," he said.   
"Yes, I did. Ragnar made me rethink everything, but I am safer with you," I said. "Get up when you're ready." I stood up and walked to the door.   
"No, please, stay," he said sitting up.   
"From what I've heard you've been in bed long enough," I said, I knocked on the door and Finan opened it. "You have your leader back."   
"Will you be sticking around this time?" he asked following me to the window.   
"I hope to, I need Aethelwold to hear the rumours I'm hunting for him. He will come to fear me. When the time is right I..." Uhtred interrupted me.   
"We," he said walking out and joining us.   
"We?" I turned to face him.   
"Yes, we. We shall attack him," he said and tried to wrap his arms around my waist but swatted his hands away.   
"You only get one hug because you were sad," I said and walked out heading to the stables to greet my steed, Uhtred followed me.   
"You're just going to be cold to me?" he asked reaching for my arm.


End file.
